Potions Expert
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: While James and Sirius babysit, baby Harry gets into the potions ingredients. Oh dear...


Title: Potions Expert

Summary: While James and Sirius babysit, baby Harry gets into the potions ingredients. Oh dear...

Note: It's kind of an April Fool's thing. Other than that, it's just a typical cute baby Harry fic. And in case no one can tell, this is meant to be written from baby Harry's view point.

Baby Harry Potter stared up at his father. James Potter was standing, his arms folded across his chest and shaking his head as he spoke to Harry's Uncle Sirius.

Harry pulled at his father's robes. He wanted his dad's attention. But his daddy and uncle were much more interested in talking about something called "Quidditch."

He did not want to bother to try to understand Quidditch. Especially when he was bothered with trying to get his father's attention.

"Ah-boo?" Harry asked, cocking his headed and staring upwards. James still took no notice.

Harry gave up. He would just have to find something else to do! And he was sure that would be easy. After all, he WAS a baby. And babies did manage to get into anything and everything that they could.

He crawled into the kitchen. Once in there, he pulled at the lower cabinets. The first one wouldn't budge. Neither would the second. The third cabinet he pulled at opened about an inch and stopped there.

Harry was getting annoyed. Angrily, he pulled at the fourth cabinet. It opened and out spilled several plants and other things. A large black cauldron also fell out and onto baby Harry.

"Goo?" he asked as everything went black. His coo echoed around him in the cauldron.

With much effort, he managed to get out from under the cauldron and managed to tip it over on its side.

Finally, Harry glanced around at the floor and what had fallen out of the cabinet. His fingers closed around what looked to be some kind of a fruit. He wasn't too sure.

There was only one way to find out.

Without a second thought, Harry tried to chew on the fruit-like thing. It was tough and he could barely get any in his mouth anyway. But when he did get a taste, he let out a cry, made a face, and tossed it into the big black bowl sitting in front of him.

It made a hollow kind of _ting!_

Harry giggled. He kind of liked that sound. 

So, he picked up a handful of little black things. They were kind of shiny, and kind of reminded him of candy. But he did not stick them in his mouth. Instead, he threw them into the big black bowl with the fruit-like thing.

They scattered everything, making a rattling kind of noise.

He squealed now. Gathering up every last little black thing, he threw them all inside.

But he felt a little sad when there were none left to throw. So he looked around for something else to throw in there.

What he picked up next was long and dry. It crumbled beneath his fingers. The little bit he managed to get inside did not make a noise. He did not like that.

Beside his foot was what appeared to be a worm. Or caterpillar, maybe? He did not know the difference. And did not really care. He threw the first one in there. It made a thud and sent the little black things sliding around.

Harry giggled. This was actually fun! And he did not think he was getting into trouble.

After getting the caterpillars inside, he turned his attention to the little bean pod looking things. He shook it. It made no noise. He shook it again just to make sure.

Still, no noise.

He let out a coo of annoyance. But then he wondered what was inside. He tried his best to open the pod, but it would not open for him. Bitterly, he tossed it into the cauldron as well.

Everything that had been thrown inside had, for the most part, landed in a neat little pile. It was then that Harry noticed a small bottle. It was filled with a deep purple liquid.

Interested, Harry picked it up and put it in his mouth under the pretense of opening it. He pulled and tugged with both fingers and little baby teeth, but finally managed to get the stopper out.

It did not look tasty, therefore he poured it into the black bowl on top of his little pile.

It started to smoke a little bit. Then it made a very loud noise and baby Harry and the kitchen were both covered in deep purple goo.

"Ooh, someone's in trouble." Sirius said, his grey eyes glittering as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Someone is." James said, hands on his hips as he stared at his son.

"Goo?" Harry asked.

"Actually, I was referring to you, mate." Sirius said. "Lily is going to skin you. You know that, right?"

"Not if I can clean this before she gets home." James said with a sigh. "Help me, won't you?"

"Sorry." Sirius laughed. "It's your son, your mess. See you."

James shook his head as Sirius left. He bent down and picked up Harry, who looked pleased with himself. "Let's clean you up." James said. He flicked his wand.

Nothing happened.

He flicked it again.

Still nothing.

James stared at Harry. "What did you do?" he asked. Harry cocked his head to the side and cooed. "Ah, well. I'm sure Mummy will understand."

Or not. Harry had put James in a world of trouble once his mum got back and saw the mess. James hoped Harry's cuteness would get him out of trouble as it always had.

But he knew he wouldn't always have that to rely on. Thankfully, he managed to get both his son and the kitchen clean before Lily got home.

Well, not all of the kitchen.

"James," Lily demanded, pointing at a purple mark on the floor, "what is that?"

"Harry... er, decided to get creative. He's a potions expert!"

"JAMES POTTER!"

James recoiled. But he did think his son had the makings of a potions expert. Or at least a master prankster. He thought he'd never get that purple off! 'Pretty good for a baby.' James thought, pleased. 'That's my boy!'


End file.
